darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers P
Powers 'P' Pacifism Inducement - The ability to induce peace in others, taking away their rage and aggression. Pain Empowerment - The ability to empower oneself through pain and suffering. Pain Inducement - The deadly ability to inflict agonizing pain on a person by physical touch, Magic or by Mental Manipulation. Pain Suppression - The power to neutralize one's sensitivity to pain. Paint Manipulation - The ability to manipulate any paint/pigment and make the paintings real. Panoramic Vision - The power to see in all directions at once. Paper Manipulation - The ability to control or manipulate paper. Paper Mimicry - User can transform themselves or the items they use into paper. Parachronal Cognition - The ability to perceive how time plays out in parallel timelines. Paradox Inducement - The power to disobey the rules of logic itself. Paralysis Inducement - The power to render organisms immobile. Paranormal Expertise - The ability to possess extensive, if not innate, knowledge and experience in battling paranormal creatures. Parasitic Energy Transmutation - The ability to bond with any person in trade for their energy, allowing them to use all other powers you possess. Parasitic Physiology - The power to become or have the traits of a parasite. Parental Mimicry - the power to imitate the Natural and/or Supernatural abilities of your parents. Parrot Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of parrots. Pathifery - The power to manipulate reality based on their instincts, feelings and emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts and words. Pattern Sense - The ability to analyze, and later pick up on, patterns in one's environment. Peak Human Agility - The power to have your agility advanced beyond normal humans Peak Human Durability - The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans Peak Human Flexibility - The ability to be more flexible than normal humans Peak Human Healing - The power to heal injuries/wounds faster than normal humans in the user's race. Peak Human Intelligence - The power to be at the highest limits of the human genius-intellect level Peak Human Reflexes - The ability to have advanced reactions better than normal humans Peak Human Sensory System - The ability to remain the senses at the pinnacle of human perfection Peak Human Speed - Users of this power are faster than normal humans Peak Human Stamina - The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. Peak Human State - The ability to be on the highest limits of the human condition meaning that their natural capabilities are near-superhuman. Peak Human Strength - Users of this power are stronger than normal humans Pegasus Physiology - The ability to gain abilities of a Pegasus. Penance Stare - The power to force a victim to endure all the pain and suffering they have inflicted throughout their lifetime. Performance Art Intuition - The power to possess great, if not natural, skills in performing arts. Personal Domain - Power to have a Personal Domain: an area in which a being has absolute power, through magical, supernatural, technological, or other means. Personality Alteration - The power to partially or completely change the personalities of others. Persuasion - The power to force others to obey one's vocal imperatives. Pestilence Inducement - Power to invoke and manipulate pests and diseases. Petrification - Is the ability to change targets (usually living) into stone. Pheromone Manipulation - Is the power to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. Philippine Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Philippine deities. Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation ''' - The ability to gain an ability that is related to a target's worst fear. '''Phoenix Physiology - The ability and power to use most or all aspects of a Phoenix. Photographic Deduction - The ability to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. Photography Vision - The ability to literally take photos with your eyes. Photosensitivity - The power to react to light. Physical Deformation - Power to deform another person or creature's body. Physical Disruption - The power to damage tangible matter by phasing through it. Physical Restoration - The power in which the user can restore physical structures to optimal condition. Physics Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the laws of physics. Picture Imprisonment - ''' The power to trap other beings in pictures. '''Pincer Grip - The power to utilize a powerful, nigh-unbreakable grip. Pinniped Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and traits of pinnipeds. Planetary Empowerment - Power to draw strength from a planet. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Manipulation/////////// Plant Breath] - To generate spores or seeds from within oneself, able to grow into strong trees, flowers, etc., and release them in various forms from the mouth. Plant Communication - The power to communicate with plantlife. Plant Growth - The power to influence the growth of plantlife. Plant Manipulation - The power to control plant-life. Plant Mimicry - The power in which one’s take on plant-like physiology and behavior. Plasma Manipulation - The ability to control ionized energy particles. Plastic Manipulation - The ability to control and reshape plastic objects. Platform Creation - The power to create platforms. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Generation/////////// Poison Breath] - To generate poisonous substance from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Can be used to set poison on oponent which slowly intoxicates thier system causing sluggish movements, severe weakness and eventualy kill them. Poison Generation - The power to create variety of poisons. Poisonous Blood - ''' The power to have blood which contains toxic substances. '''Pollution Manipulation - The ability to control toxic substances. Portal Creation - The power to create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. Positive Electricity Manipulation - ''' The power to control positively charged electricity. '''Positivity Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate positive forces. Possession - The power to inhabit the body of an individual. Potion Creation - The skill to create beverages that can result in magical effects. Power Absorption - The power to steal some or all of the supernatural powers and abilities from others and make them one’s own. Power Apex Inducement - The ability to unlock the full potential and abilities of the mind, body, and spiritual power of another individual. Power Augmentation - The ability to enhance the powers of oneself or others. Power Bestowal - The ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. Power Detection - The telepathic power to sense and recognize the presence of supernatural powers within others. Power Diminution - the ability to weaken the abilities of others. Power Distribution - The power to share a power with a person or group from your selection. Power Echo - The power to make offense backfire. Power Erasure - The powerful ability to permanently eliminate the supernatural powers of others. Power Immunity - The ability to be immune to all powers and the effects of them. Power Inheritance - The power to have the Talents of one or both of your parents. Power Manifestations - Beings who represent a certain power, concept, emotion or elemental force. Power Mixture - The amazing ability to use two or more powers simultaneously. Power Negation - The power to nullify the supernatural powers of others. Power Randomization - The ability to have any random powers at any time. Power Reflection - The power of reflecting powers against users. Power Replication - The power in which one can copy the powers of others. Power Reversal - The power to change one power to another with the opposite effect of the original power. Power Transferal - The power to exchange powers between two people. Power Via Blood - Power to gain some abilities from a "Special Blood" on bloodstream. Powered Exoskeleton - Utilize a powerful suit of armor to various means. Powered Form - Someone with a powered form (or alternatively, a Civilian Form) cannot use any of their powers unless they have transformed. Powerful Objects - Objects that grant wielders untold powers and hidden abilities. Powers Via Object - The power in which one can obtain supernatural powers through objects. Power-Shifting - The ability to switch or shift to another power. Prayer Empowerment - The ability to be empowered by the prayers of others. Precipitation Manipulation - The ability to create and control various forms of precipitation. Precognition - The power to perceive future events before they happen. Precognitive Artistry - The power to predict the future through visual art. Precognitive Dreaming - The power to preceive future events while in a dream state. Precognitive Immunity - Power to be immune to all forms of Precognition. Precognitive Speech - The ability to sense what will happen in the future and say it aloud. Prehensile Tail - The power to have a tail that can be used to grasp objects. Prehensile Tongue - The power to use one's tongue to grasp and manipulate objects. Prescience - The power to have instinctive foreknowledge of incoming events. Pressure Manipulation - The ability to alter the forces of pressure in/around a object. Pressure Resistance - The Power to be resistant to high amounts of pressure or gravity. Probability Manipulation - Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. Probability-Based Powers - Users with this ability determine their other abilities and power level through random chance. Procyonid Physiology - The ability to mimic the abilities and attributes of procyonids. Projected Thermography - The power to mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. Projectile Enhancement - The power to enhance the strength of projectile weapons through various means. Protogenoi Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of the Protogenos. Pseudo-Precognition - The power to know the future, by some form of time-travel, whether you have traveled into the future yourself, or a future variation of you or another, has come to give you knowledge of a possible future. Psionic Detection - The power to Instantly sense when and where psychic powers and abilities are used. Psionic Energy Conversion - The ability to absorb psionic energy from thought-waves and convert it into other forms of energy. Psionic Equilibrium Distortion - is the ability to disorientate someone's sense of balance. Psionic Inundation - The ability to overload another's mind, causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state and/or death. Psionic Manipulation - The ability to have all psychic/mental powers. Psionic Shield - The power in which one is immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. Psionic Strength - The power to have physical strength dependent on your mental state and strength. Psychic Constructs - The power to project tangible extensions from the mind. Psychic Element Manipulation - The power to create and manipulate elements made from pure psychic energy. Psychic Energy Manipulation - The ability to absorb and emit powerful psionic energy at will from both the mind and the body. Psychic Feedback - The power to emit feedback towards any user of psychic abilities trying to interact with your mind. Psychic Flame Manipulation - The ability to create and control flames made out of pure psychic energy. Psychic Inhibitors - The ability to place psychic inhibitors into others' minds. Psychic Navigation - The power to track people/objects with one’s mind and/or create mental maps of an area. Psychic Program - The ability to remember how to do something the exactly the same way each day and use your psychic powers to do it. Psychic Shadow - The ability to mask psychic presence and obscure the perceptions of other clairvoyants. Psychological Manipulation - The power to exert social influence over and manipulate others. Psychometric Telepathy - The ability to open a psychic link with anyone related to the object you are touching. Psychometry - The psychic power to perceive to the residual information of an object by touching it. Pterosaur Physiology - The mutative power in which one takes on the abilities and/or attributes of Pterosaurs. Pulse Manipulation - Is the ability to sense, manipulate and interact with a pulse. Purification - is the power to remove all evil or negativity from any object or person. Pushing - The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into the minds of other people. Pyric Concentration - The ability to create multiple fire balls. Pyrokinetic Combat - The power to fuse fire and physical combat. Pyrokinetic Creature Creation - Power to create creatures out of fire. Pyroportation - The ability to teleport via fire and fire-like sources. Pyro-Spark Manipulation - The ability to manipulate, absorb, generate pyro-spark energy. Pyrotechnic Plasma - The power to generate fiery gaseous plasmoids varying in temperature.